Episode 11
leatherhead returns Die turtles hatten von splinter die aufgabe, wie angewurzelt rumm zu stehen. "Sensei, wie soll uns das helfen, bessere ninja zu werden?" fragte leo. " es hilft euch nicht aber wenn ihr rummsteht kennt ihr nicht feiern und das ist gut" erklärte splinter." ach kommt schon sensei wir feiern doch garnicht so viel" behauptete mikey. splinter sah ihn ernst an " ok wir feiern so viel" gestand mikey. " aber wir haben allen grund schlieslich haben wir seit monaten nix mehr von shredder und kraan gehoert" erzehlte mikey. " man sollte immer vorsichtig sein gefahr ist oft leise" warnte splinter. " sensei ich hasse es wenn ich mit mikey einer meinung bin aber er hat recht vermutlich haben die aufgegeben" erzehlte rafael. kaum hatte er das gesagt, begann die kommunikatsions kugel zu leuten. donni klickte auf den uebersetzungs knopf. " kraang wann kommen die tricetons die als die tricetons bekannt sind die einen packt mit den kraang gseschlossen haben?" hoerten die fuenf einen kraang sagen." was sind tricetons?" fragte raph. " pizza" antwortete mikey." wenn die durchs portal kommen dann sind wir mit denen vereint und koennen mit denen die erde erobern" erzehlte ein kraang. " wir muessen die triceton pizzen aufhalten" rief mikey dann machten sich die 4 auf zu TCRI. Die turtles rasten mit dem shellraiser zu TCRI. Wenn die tricetons eintreffen wuerd die erde vernichtet. Die tricetons hatten bessere waffen als die kraang und einen schlaueren anfuehrer als kraang primus.zanramon! Er war der gefuerchtete herscher der tricetons und war gradd mit einer bewaffnetten riesen flotte auf den weg zur erde.er sas grade in seiner kabine." Hoheit das geschenk das wir fuer die kraang vorbereitet haben will nicht leise sein" erzehlte triceton kommandant mozar. " ich kuemmere mich um ihn" knurte zanramon. Die beiden gingen zu einer zelle von einem bruellenden alligator. " sei still" befahl zanramon." Nein lasst mich frei" bruellte leatherhead. " die kraang haben auf uns herabgesehen obwohl sie nicht mehr als klump koerper sind doch mit dir als ihr meis gesuchter strefling koennen wir diesen schabel secken zeigen das wir besser sind" erzehlte zanramon amüsiert. Leatherhead bruellte bekam von mozar aber sofort einen Betäubungsstrahl. Die turtles stiegen direkt vor TCRI aus und erblickten xever." Tse srledder sagt is bin unnuetzlis doch wenn is mis mutierlen lasse zeig ich ihm wie nuetzlis is bin" fluesterte er zu sich selbst. Die turtles und fishface kämpften und die turtles lagen deutlich in Führung. Sie wurden von einem komischen Geräusch unterbrochen." Das waren die kraang" rief leo. Die turtles machten sich auf reinzugehen, bis auf raph. " jungs, wir müssen rausfinden, was der Clown hier will" sprach raph. " na gut raph du kümmerst dich um fishface, wir um die kraang" befahl leo. " mit dem größten Vergnügen" wisperte raph. Dann kämpften er und xever. Die anderen kämpften sich an miss campbell und den kraang vorbei bis zu dem stockwerk mit dem portal.dann kämpften sie gegen die kraang und waren dadrin so vertieft das sie nicht bemerkten das der kopf von zanramons schiff mit ihm,mozar und anderen mitgliedern aus dem portal ragte. " die pizzen sind da" fürchtete sich mikey. " dann werden sie jetzt zuruck geschickt" rief leo. Er nahm eine pistole raus( die gleiche aus den folgen TCRI und Showdown part 1)und schos mehr mals gegen das schiff sodass es zerdepperte und die tricetons wieder in ihr dimension fielen so wie mozar und zanramon, oder raus vielen und starben." Lebtwohl pizzen" verabschiedete sich mikey. Unter denen die rausvielen war auch leatherhead er starb jedoch nicht lies dafür aber schmerzende gereusche von sich. Die turtles wollten gerade sehen was das war als kotze durch das fenster flog. "das ist rafaels" bemerkte mikey. " woher weist du das?" Fragte leo." Bro du weist doch das ich kotze und spucke liebe " erzehlte mikey. " wir muessen zu ihm" befahl leo. Dann schos er auf den fus von traag der daraufhin hinfiel und die kraang,triceton leichen und letzterhead( von dem die turtles nicht wussten das er hier war) untersich begrub. Die turtles waren lengst drausen und wollten raph retten. Die turtles sahen wie fishface mehrmals gegen raphs bauch biss. leo und mikey kempften gegen fishface wehrrend donni rafael gegengift gab damit er donni nicht mehr Heiratsanträge macht. die 4 kämpften gegen xever und besiegten ihn.er gab sich geschlagen und flüchtete. "ich zeig dir jetzt, was passiert wenn man dafür sorgt das ich donni heirats antregemache" schrie raph und wollte ihn verfolgen." lass den wer fluechtet ist selber schuld" beruhigte ihn leo. " dann war dieser tag aber umsonst" protestierte raph. die anderen warfen sich gloreiche blicke zu." wehrrend du von einem wels beinah getoetet wurdest haben wir die helfte von neuen kraang verbuendeten umgebracht und die kraang unter ihrem asissent begraben" erzehlte leo stolz. " mir entgehen immer die besten sachen" jammerte raph dann gingen sie los. xever rennte verschemt weg. dann sties er auf einem kanister mutagen( einer von denen die in mutation situation verteilt wurden). er nahm ihn an sich." halloesen mein smuck stueck" grueste fishface. " du wirst mir helfen wieder bei srledderl beliebt zu sein" Dann biss er rein und das mutagen floss auf seine haut.es lies die metallbeine zu seiner koerperstruktur werden. er wuerde zu einem wesen mit einem fetten dicken starken metall panzer. ja panzer! er wurde zu einer schild kroete in der groesse von razhar mit metall panzer und metall klauen an den vorderbeinen. er lief auf vier beinen. " beeeaaahh is hasse turltels" ekelte er sich. " dann sah er leatherhead der verwundet aus TCRI kroch. " mikey sind du und deine brueder noch da?" fragte er unter schmerzen." du kennst die turltels?" fragte xever." sie sind meine freunde ich will ihn ihr versteck" brachte er unter schmerzen raus ." hoffentlis seid ihr gut" fluesterte er zu seinen klauen. dann schlug er leatherhead bewusstlos. sein auge und sein zahn fielen in die kanalisation. er bindete ihn auf seinem panzer und ging los. die turtles waren wieder in ihrem versteck und mussten wieder rum stehen." sensei warum werden wir bestraft obwohl wir verhindert haben das die kraang gefehrlicher werden?" fragte donni. " ihr habt es zwar verhindert... aber auch zugelassen das eurer bruder starb!" rief splinter und schlug sie mit dem stock. dann ging er und sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen." ich hab einen plan" fluestertw mikey. die anderen waren nicht ueberzeugt." ich erschrecke splinter dann bleibt er stehen und dann gibts...BOOHYAKASCHA! Erzählte mikey. die turtles machten face palm. mikey schlich sich an splinter ran und fluesterte ihm ins ohr"ich werde mich dafuer rechen das du mir tang shen weg genommen hast hamato yoshu". splinter schrieh. " wow deine shredder imitation klappt wirklich" lobte donni." ich schrei nicht wegen mikey sondern unter irgend etwas unter meinem fus" rief splinter. " wers glaubt wird seehlich sensi" behauptete mikey. splinter zeigte seinen soehnen seinen fus mit etwas spitzem dadrin. donnatelo zog es raus. " das ist ein zahn" bemerkte leo.es war ein komischer zahn. er war buckelig und verkrustet aber oben spitz wie ein messer." das ist leatherheads!" rief mikey." woher weist du das?" fragte donni." hab ich vergessen zu erwehnen das zehne auch meine spezialitet sind?" fragte mikey. die anderen verzogen angeekelt das gesicht dann ergriff leo das wort:" los gehen wir ihn suchen". die anderen gingen los. bis auf donni." muessen wir unbedingt leatherhead suchen?" bettelte donni. er bemerkte das alle weg wahren." wartet auf mich" rief er und rannte ihnen nach. razhar testete grade stockmans neues geschos. es schos ihn aber viel mehr weg als nach vorne zu schiesen. shredder sah baxter auf sein versagen ernst an." ihr seid alle versager! sogar meine tochter habt ihr angesteckt" jammerte shredder. die anderen sahen schuld bewusst zu boden. " die tage des verlsagens sind vorbei" sprach fishfaces stimme dessen mutanten name nicht mehr so paste." xever?" fragte shredder. " ist der goldfisch etwa zu seinem hasstier geworden?" neckte razher. xever zeigte ihm seine metall klauen und schon verstummte razhar. dann drehte er sich um und die anderen erblickten leatherhead der am metall panzer fest gebunden war. " xever! du hast mir nicht gehorcht! sowas ungehorsames wie du sollte sterben" drohte shredder. xever wurde klein laut. " aber dein neuer koerper ist beeindruckend. nur dumm das du dadrin steckst" sprach shredder und zog seine waffen wieder ein."lass mich jetzt das reptill sehen" befahl shredder und xever schnittt mit seinen klauen das seil ab. shredder starrte sich das ein eugige reptil an. " und es wirld noch besserl erl kennt die turltels und ihr versteck" erzehlte xever stolz. shredder wurde neugierig. leatherhead wachte auf. " wo sind die turtles?" fragte shredder. " ich sag nichts!" bruellte er. shredder tritt ihn in den bauch. leatherhead schubste shredder mit einem kinnhaken nach vorne und schwing seinen schwanz nach hinten.dabei traf er xever der mit seinem schweren panzer auf razhar krachte der grad auch angreifen wollte. leatherhead bekam eine wut attacke und wollte sich auf seinen nehersten das heist baxter stuertzen.der wurde jedoch von den mousern beschuetzt. als leatherhead die mousers ausgeschalten hat besiegte er auch die foot boots,normalen foots und tiger claw. der einzige der ihn besiegen konnte war shredder der ihn zu boden pruegelte." vater! man macht das nicht so" rief karai und stieg auf leatherhead zu. er wollte angreifen sie streichelte ihm aber die schnauze. " ruhig ganz ruhig" beruhigte ihn karai. " sag mir wie ist dein name?" fragte sie. " leatherhead"brachte er heraus. " ich karai und das ist mein vater shredder" stellte sie karai vor. " ich mag deinen vater nicht" stoehnte leatherhead." meinem vater tut es sehr leid aber weist du r will fie turtles wieder sehen. wir sind nehmlich auch turtle freunde" log karai. " ich mag euch" sagte er und umarmte karai. dann verbeugte er sich vor shredder. " meister es ist mir eine ehre euch zu den turtles zu bringen" sprach er. leatherhead schwoerte shredder zwar treu eid aber sie mussten sicher stellen das er ihnen treu bleibt. deshalb kauften sie das purple dragon versteck und errichteten es mit einem sofa und einem kuehl schrank mit essen. und er bekam von baxter stockman auch ein kuenstliches auge. mit einem laser drin. die turtles waren zu fellig in der nehe vpn leatherheads neuer wohnung und suchten nach ihm." leatherhead bist du da?" fragte mikey und schaute unter einen pizza katong." leatherhead passt doch nie da drunter" meckerte rafael." ach ja und was wenn leatherhead einen schrumpf strahl hat?" fragte mikey. raph machte facepalm. " muessen wir leatherhead unbedingt suchen?" fragte donni. leo stoehnte dann antwortete er mit" leatherhead hat uns mal vor traag gerettet!". " ja aber...ER PACKT MICH IMMER AM GESICHT!" schrie donni. " hoer auf leatherhead ist unser freund" versicherte leo. " leo der ist noch schlimmer als die kraang! der wird uns irgendwann umbringen" behauptete donni. der konflikt der beiden wurde von mikey unterbrochen der wieder schrieh" da ist leatherhead!". " das sagst du bereits seit stunden" meckerte raph. " und auser dem ist da niemals nie.." leo konnte nicht weiter reden den sie sahen leatherhead. " da ist ja wirklich leatherhead" bemerkte leo. " los zu ihm" rief mikey. " koennen wir das ausdisdkutieren?" fragte donni doch die anderen rannten los.leatherhead umarmte mikey und schuettelte raph und leo die hende. donni hielt sich zurueck. " leatherhead ich hab dich so vermisst kumpel" freute sich mikey." ich hab dich auch vermisst" gab leatherhed zurueck. " aber vermisst du den nicht dein auge?" fragte mikey und schaute auf das kunst auge." das haben mir meine neuen freunde gegeben" erzehlte leatherhead. " freunde?" fragte mikey. " deine freunde geben dir verletztungen?" fragte leo. " seht ihr der kann nichtmal freunde von feinden unterscheiden" fluesterte donni." sie haben sich aber entschuldigt,und sie sagen sie sind freunde von euch und sie haben mir das gegeben" sprach leatherhead und zeigte auf das dragon versteck. " das gehoert den dragons" bemerkte leo. " ich weis eurer freund shredder hat es ihnen abgekauft" sprach leatherhead. den turtles fielen die muender auf." shredder ist unser feind" murmelte donni vorsichtig." du wurdest belogen" sagt mikey. " ich wurde belogen" sprach leatherhead. " VON EUCH!" bruellte er." leatherhead die haben dich belogen" versicherte leo. " nein der foot clan hat mir ein eigenes haus gegeben sie sind meine freunde ihr..SEID MEINE FEINDE!" bruellte er dann packte er donni am gesicht und schuettelte ihm." hab ich doch gesagt" brachte donni in leather heads hand raus. er bekempfte die turtles aber dieses mal waren sie sterker. sie fesselten ihn mit mikey kette. " leatherhead bitte " flehte mikey. leatherhed bruellte und verbrennte mit seinem laser die kette. sie wollten angreifen. doch leatherhead demonstrierte ihnen das er sterker ist indem er mit dem laser eine wand kaputt machte. " angriff" bruellte raph. " "hast du nicht gesehen wie stark er jetzt ist?" fragte leo. " EGAL GREIFT AAAAAAAAN!" kreischte donii aus leibes kreften." siehst du sogar donni will das" erwiederte raph. " wir sollten leatherhead nicht im stich lassen" rief mikey. " wir sollten ihn AUFSCHLITZEN!" schrie donni." fakt ist wir bleiben hier und hoeren nicht auf leo" meinte raph. sie holten ihre waffen erneut raus bis auf mikey. der wurde von leatherhead geschnappt. " bitte" winselte mikey. " ich lasse euch nur laufen weil ihr mal meine freunde wart" . meinte leahterhead.dann schubste er mikey mit seinem schwanz in die kanalisation. die andaeren turtles rannten mikey nach. bis auf donni." WIR WERDEN DICH KRIEEEEEEEEEEEEGEN!" schrie donni agressiv. splinter war gerade am medietieren als mikey reinkrachte." michelangelo! was fellt dir ein?" fragte splinter. mikey trottete traurig davon als sein brueder reinkamen." was ist mit mikey los und wolltet ihr nicht leatherhead holen?" fragte splinter. " MIKEY WILL NICHT EINSEHEN DAS LEATHERHEAD FUER SHREDDER ARBEITET!"schrie donni. splinter gab ihm als beruhigung eine mit dem stock. " oh nein wisst ihr was das heist?" fragte splinter engstlich. " das ich mit leather head recht hatte" antwortete donni." nein leatherhead kennt unser versteck er kann shredder zu uns bringen" rief er. " warum klingt es bei euch als ob es unsete schuld ist?" fragte raph. " weil es eure schuld ist! ich hab euch gelehrt immer vorsichtig zu sein aber ohr habt mich ignoriert. wenn ihr euch mrhr mit shredder befasst hettet dann wer leatherhead womoeglich nie in seine fenge geraten" antwortete splinter. " lasst euch was einfallen!" befahl splinter. " wir bringen leatherhead und seinen foot clan zur strecke und REISEN IHNEN DIE ADERN RAUS! schlug donni vor." guter plan" lobte raph. splinter gab beiden einen mit dem stock." aber wie sollen wir das anstellen?" fragte leo . " ihr muesst dieses mal vorsichtig sein unddie gefahr kommen sehen" erklerte splinter. " hai sensei" sagten die turtles gleichzeitig dann wollten sie gehen. " michelangelo bleib hier und erhol dich" befahls splinter. " mir gehts gut " sagte der gekrenkte mikey. " mikey bleib lieber hier" erklerte leo. " leonardo du hast als anfuehrer versagt. als deine brueder nicht auf dich gehoert haben musstest du sie gegen ihren willen weg bringen" rief splinter. " du hast deinen bruedern als unfehiger anfuehrer garnix mehr zu sagen!". dann wendete er sich mikey zu." du ksnnst selbst entscheiden aber ruhe dich lieber aus ich weis wie es ist einen freund ins boese zu verlieren" erklerte splinter." nein danke sensei" murmelte mikey und sie gingen los. leatherhead saß grad in seiner wohnung und versuchte sich abzuregen. dann kam karai mit foot boots rein. " leatherhead kumpel mein dad will jetzt das du ihn jetzt das versteck zeigst" sagte karai." " ich bin mit den turtles nicht mehr befreundet" gestand leatherhead " wirklich? das is gut denn weist du wir hassen sie auch" erzehlte karai. " lueg mich nicht an" fauchte leatherhead dann griff er karai an. er schaffte es zwar sie und die foot boots zu besiegen doch dann kam shredder mit den foot, razhar,xever und tiger claw. sie griffen auch leatherhead an aber nur shredder besiegte ihn erneut. er pruegelt auf ihn ein. " wo sind die turtles" fauchte shredder. " ich verrate dir nix! sie sind meine einzigen freunde" bruellte leatherhead. " seht ihr leatherhead verteidigt uns" sagte mikey. " wow ich hab mich in ihm geteuscht" bemerkte donni. " und wie retten wir ihn?" fragte leo . " seht mal ich kann schon wieder einen namen verpassen" sagte mikey und zeigte auf xever." namen! ist das das einzige wo ran du denkst?" fauchte raph. " wir muessen die kraang holen dann wurd alles gut " versicherte mikey. " wie koommst du dadrauf?" bruellte raph." splinter hat gesagt wir sollen auf unser bauchgefuehl hoeren und meins sagt holt die kraang" erklerte mikey. " geh doch dich mit unseren feinden verbuenden wir greifen jetzt an" neinte leo. " wir hoeren zwar nicht mehr auf leo aber er hat recht" behauptete donni. dann griffen sie an und mikey ging wuetend und entheucht die kraang holen. die turtles sturtzten in das dragon versteck und bekempften shredder und co. " ihr helft mir?" fragte der verwundete leatherhead." ja dafuer sind freunde da" versicherte donni.mikey ging zu TCRI wo die kraang sich aus traag befreiten und 2 von ihnen wachehielten." hey kraang!" rief mikey." das ist bekannt als einer von den turtles die die zidammen arbeit der kraang mit den tricetons zerstort haben" bemerkte ein kraang. " nun wird das bekannt als einer von den turtles die tot sind" antwortete der andere. dann jagten sie mikey. mikey fuehrte sie zum dragon versteck wo die turtles grade besiegt wurden. es war zu viel fuer se. shredder wollte leo grade den hals aufschlitzen als mikey mit den kraang durch die wand krachte. " der hat sie tatsechlich geholt" stoehnte donni schaden froh. kraang und shredder sahen sich verwundert an. "Warum seid ihr hier?" fragte shredder. " das selbe wollte kraang auch gerade fragen" antworteten sie. kraang und shredder erklerten sich gegenseitig was sie vorhaben. " lasst uns verduften" befahl leo.die turtles halfen leatherhead hoch und wollten gehen." hierl geblieben" schrie xever und scheuerte ihnen eine." shredder das was bekannt ist als leatherhead ist der meist gesuchte verbrecher der dimension x deshalb wird kraang ihn umbringen" erklerte n die kraang. "ihr werdet ihn nicht toeten! wenn die turtles entwieichen ist er unser letzter weg zu splinter" erklerte shredder." kraang ist gezwungen das hier zu tuhen " sagte kraang und alamierte die anderen seiner artdie kraang und der shredder bekempften sich gegegenseitig. rafael wollte auch angreifen. lep hielt ohn zurueck. " sie werden sich eh gegenseitig umbringen wir sollten garnix dagegen machen" erklerte leo. " das war ein sehr guter plan anfuehrer" erwiederte raph. dann gingen sie mit leatherhead in ihr versteck. die turtles waren mit leatherhead wieder in ihrem versteck." ich bin stolz auf euch alle"thumb|294px|Leatherhead is back!!! sprach splinter. " lenardo du bist ein wuerdiger anfuehrer und mikey deine idee war sehr schlau" lobte er. dann umarmte er sie. auch leatherhead." donni mir tut es leid was ich dir mehrmals angetan habe" erzehlte leatherhead.kaum hatte er das gesagt packte er donni am gesicht! aber sanft und dann legte er ihn auf seine brust. " reingefallen" sagte leatherhead und die anderen, auch splinter lachten. " heist das du wirst mich nie wieder am gesicht packen?" fragte donni bettelnd." ich hoffe es aber ich glaube einbisschen wut ist immer noch drin" gestand leatherhead." geh zu meinem sensei malachi er kann dir helfen schlug splinter vor. leatherhead umarmte sie noch einmal dann ging er los. was aber alle nicht wissen: shredder und co haben sich von den kraang entfernt und leben noch. Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von Zein erfundene Episoden